


Verba ex Infinita

by nyx_aeternum



Series: Infinte Words [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, send nudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum
Summary: In every lifetime, in every world, I come back to you.a collection of prompt-fills from my tumblr





	1. A Stolen Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://nyxaeternum.tumblr.com)/[twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/nyx_aeternum)
> 
> I’m always accepting prompts!

* * *

  _prompto/ignis_

* * *

 

Prompto’s favorite part about camping instead of staying at one of the motels was the reason it gave him to crawl out of the tent and watch the sunrise.

Usually when they decided to rest at a motel, it was because their clothes were falling apart and they hadn’t seen a shower in days and they looked and felt every bit the hunters they pretended to be. Exhaustion made their movements clumsy and pulled them into soft beds and didn’t let them go until the sun was already well above the horizon.

When they camped, though, Prompto couldn’t resist rousing himself to slip out of the tent as carefully as he could and wait for the sun to rise with sleep in his eyes. It was awe-inspiring, to say the least. To watch the sky turn from dark blue to a soft pink as the sun rose, and then that wonderful moment where the world turned every magnificent color that Prompto had no name for before the sun finished its ascent and hung low in the sky.

Prompto sat at the edge of the haven and scrolled through the previous day’s photos as he waited for the sky to begin changing colors. He’d asked Noct the day before what pictures he wanted to see, and his friend had sneakily asked for more pictures of Ignis, smirking knowingly at the blush that had settled over Prompto’s freckled nose and cheeks. Leave it to Noct, of all people…

Prompto jumped and quickly hid his camera at the scuff of feet against stone. Ignis was beside him suddenly, lowering himself to sit next to the blond with a huff of sound, Ebony in hand.

“Did I wake you? Sorry,” Prompto mumbled before the adviser could answer his question. Ignis just chuckled quietly.

“You have nothing to apologize for. I’m afraid I was already awake when you disentangled yourself from Noctis.” Prompto peeked a glance at the older man, at the sharp curve of his cheekbones and the perfect point of his nose. His hair was tussled and slightly messy from sleep, but he’d clearly attempted to put it in order before sitting next to Prompto. His glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, and Prompto realized he was staring when Ignis pushed them back with a thin finger and turned his face to look at the blond. “You took many pictures yesterday; looking at those would be far less impolite than staring, Prompto.”

Prompto blushed and looked down at his camera. “Sorry.”

“I’m just teasing you.” A thin finger tapped against the back of his hand gently. “Might I see them? You took quite a few.”

Prompto cleared his throat and held the device out to the other man, unable to bring himself to watch Ignis flick through the pictures he’d taken. Long fingers brushed over his hands as Ignis took his camera from him, and Prompto dutifully kept his eyes on the brightening horizon.

“Do you always wake up to watch the sunrise?” Ignis asked him.

“When we camp,” Prompto said, struggling to keep his voice even. “The tent gets hot, and…” He shrugged before realizing the other man probably wasn’t looking at him. “I dunno, I think it’s the best time of day. Knowing the light is coming, and then…”

“These are quite artistically well taken,” Ignis said, voice quiet. Prompto turned to look then, seeing his favorite picture of Ignis from the day before — the man driving, a relaxed expression on his face as he tilted a can of Ebony toward his lips, the Disc in the background painting beautiful scenery in hues of black and white.

“That’s the best one,” Prompto said, voice soft as he stared at the picture.

Ignis looked up at him then. “They’re very flattering, Prompto.” Their eyes met and Prompto blushed again. He was acutely aware that the sun was starting to rise and that Ignis was starting to lean toward him. “They say that a picture is worth a thousand words.”

“Who says?” Ignis ignored his question in favor of closing the remaining gap between them, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Prompto felt like he was floating, as he turned to make the kiss a little more comfortable, Ignis’ lips molding perfectly to his…

The sound of a shutter had him instantly crashing to the earth, and the two of them pulled away to watch Gladio and Noct high five and pump the air as if victorious. Noct sang out Prompto’s very own victory song, and the blond felt victimized.

“Were you standing there the whole time?” Ignis asked, voice dripping with disdain. The two shared a look and quickly ducked back into the tent as the sun finished its ascent and Prompto decided suddenly that this was the best sunrise he’d ever had the pleasure to witness.


	2. A Romp Through the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send 💙 for a spiderman kiss.

* * *

  _cor/nyx_

* * *

 

It wasn’t often that Nyx got to take a break from his duties as a Glaive to go hunting, but sometimes they called in the big guns and King Regis would send his best warriors to fight The Good Fight. Nyx didn’t mind, cause usually it meant a break from paperwork and a chance to tease his favorite Crownsguard. Most importantly, according to Regis, it showed that Crownsguard and Kingsglaive could work together to achieve the same goal.

Nyx wouldn’t go that far.

Working with Cor always ended one of two ways. Either he was obtuse and did everything his way, and Nyx ended the hunt frustrated and probably bloodied or bruised in some way — or he was obtuse and did everything his way, and Nyx was unfathomably horny as a direct result of Cor’s unintentionally ostentatious displays of power. Sometimes both.

This time, as they trekked through the Nebulawood with hardly a word to each other, Nyx was starting to lean toward the first option. Cor was unreasonably short with him the entire time it took them to travel to their campsite, and standoffish as they scouted the area looking for the behemoth scaring off all the game and wild chocobos. Cor was always short and standoffish, Nyx reasoned, but somehow this felt like  _more_. Or, maybe, less.

He was starting to get tired of the one word answers Cor gave him as they tracked the behemoth through the woods. It was well on its way to adulthood, and none of the hunters in the area dared go within a fifty mile radius of it. Regis could have sent some Kingsglaive and been done with it, but  _no_ , Nyx and Cor needed to set an example for their underlings that no work was beneath them, and a whole bunch of other shit Regis liked to say when he was being high and mighty and in charge and Nyx was obviously starting to get on his last nerve.

Which, in the King’s defense, was often.

Nyx didn’t like to admit when he was wrong, of course, but the King was right. It wasn’t fair to send his Glaives on missions he wouldn’t do himself. Even worse, it wasn’t fair to tell them to get along with the Crownsguard if he himself couldn’t get along with Cor, even when he didn’t want to.

As the sun started to dip into the horizon, Nyx knew there would be no chance of finding the beast today. Daemons would start peeking out from the netherworld soon, and anything sane would retreat to safety. Reasonably, they should too, so Nyx warped to catch up with Cor and frowned when the other man kept walking.

“Hey,” he called. Cor’s footsteps didn’t falter and he didn’t look back, as if he hadn’t heard the younger man call out to him.  _This asshole_ … Nyx warped forward again, reaching out to grasp his shoulder, but the other man dipped out of the way at the last second, leaving Nyx to gape at his back.

Frustrated, Nyx summoned a kukri and threw it just past Cor’s head, warping forward with a twist in midair that had him hanging from a tree by his knees, his face inches away from Cor’s. “Stop ignoring me, you annoying frogfuck.”

Cor paused then, the corner of his lip twitching up, but otherwise devoid of human emotion. His voice was tired as he asked, “What do you want, Ulric?”

“Not to be here with you, that’s for sure,” Nyx grumbled. All of his blood was rushing to his face, but he ignored it, crossing his arms over his chest. “What’s your problem? You’ve been impossibly more in your own head than usual. It’s starting to really piss me off.” He frowned at Cor’s unreadable expression. “If you didn’t want to come you could have told Regis to fuck off, we both know you’ve done it before — ”

He was stopped short when Cor dipped forward and pressed their lips together, and it took a few seconds for his brain to register that Cor was  _kissing_  him, like actually kissing him, and not really just to shut off his tirade. If all Cor wanted was for Nyx to shut up, a few seconds of a chaste lip press would have been all he needed, but as their lips molded against each other and Nyx became suddenly aware that Cor’s lips were like,  _really_  soft…

Nyx didn’t fall out of the tree when Cor pulled away because Nyx had great warping reflexes, but he was suddenly relieved that he and Cor were the only ones there as he landed on his feet with almost catlike grace. Cor’s eyes betrayed his amusement, and he glanced in the direction of the setting sun.

“We should go back to camp,” he said, and he marked where they stopped with a red ribbon and turned heel.

“Okay, but what the  _fuck_  was that?” Nyx trailed after Cor, staring at him owlishly. “Cor, what the fuck?”

Cor did not respond.

 


	3. Valentine's Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send 💋 for a random kiss.

* * *

_gladio/prompto_

* * *

 

“Do you wanna grab food tomorrow night?”

That was what Gladio had asked Prompto after training on Tuesday, and the blond thought nothing of it when he confirmed it was a date and ran straight for the showers because he was a sweaty, adrenaline pumping mess.

It was only when he woke up Wednesday and laid in bed and let his mind wander that he remembered that it was Valentine’s Day, and he’d told Gladio, “It’s a date.”

His mind raced with that knowledge all day, and he’d tried and failed several times to get Ignis to tell him he was just overthinking it, that Gladio was probably gonna take him to that little side-street vendor that sold the best Galahdian skewers this side of the River. Every time Ignis managed to weasel out of the conversation, Prompto’s anxiety grew.

It’s Valentine’s Day, and Prompto said, “It’s a date.”

He didn’t know what to wear. Was it a date? He told Gladio it was a date. Trust his mouth to run off before his mind could catch up, because now Prompto was staring down the consequences in his closet — what did he wear? What said ‘it’s a date’ while simultaneously saying ‘if it’s not a date this is totally normal not-date attire?’

Prompto swallowed and pulled on his jeans. Those were reliable. Jeans were a failsafe. Jeans could be casual, or they could be classy, paired with the right shirt. That left him staring at his hangers forlornly — if he was too casual, then he was telling Gladio it wasn’t a date even though he said it was a date. And if he was too dressy, then he was telling Gladio he expected it to be a date even though it might not be.

He ran a hand through his hair and cried out in frustration. How did he always manage to back himself into these corners?

After a few more minutes of debate, he pulled on his favorite shirt, and pulled his vest on over it. If it was a date, he could button the vest up. If it wasn’t a date, he could leave it open. Failsafe.

He fiddled with the bottom button of his vest as he left his apartment behind, his brain still fighting over whether or not it was a date. Gladio just asked him out for dinner. Well, he didn’t ask him out. He asked if Prompto wanted to get dinner with him. That could be platonic. But also, it was Valentine’s Day, and Prompto said, “It’s a date.”

Gladio met him at the door of his apartment, dressed casually but not casually enough to relieve the storm of anxiety in Prompto’s head. If he weren’t wearing a shirt, Prompto would be certain it wasn’t a date, but he was, of course, because things weren’t ever easy for Prompto. The black tank top hugged him  _perfectly_  in all the best ways, and Prompto had to fight not to stare at the way it bunched up around the belt that held Gladio’s jeans on his hips.

Gladio took him to the side-street vendor with the best Galahdian skewers this side of the River, but that wasn’t concrete either. Those skewers were Prompto’s absolute favorite treat, and neither of them were too casually or not casually enough for it to not be a date, and also, Prompto told Gladio, “It’s a date.”

They were walking leisurely through the park, laughing about Noct tripping over his own feet during training, when Gladio looped his arm around Prompto’s waist and pulled him out of the way of a bicyclist passing too closely. Prompto felt his heartbeat spike, and he stared up at Gladio in surprise, at the small smile Gladio leveled him with.

He took in the scar that made Gladio even more handsome than he already was and in one quick breath, before he could stop himself, he asked, “Is this a date?”

Surprise flashed in Gladio’s amber eyes and his lips quirked and then he was bending into Prompto’s space, pressing their lips together in a slow, languid kiss that had all of the fine hairs on the blond’s arms standing on edge.

It was warm and unhurried and Gladio smelled so good, and when he flicked the tip of his tongue against Prompto’s lips the blond let him in with no contest, his own hand coming up to brush against Gladio’s where it gripped his chin. Gladio let go to intertwine their fingers, his grip still tight around Prompto’s waist.

“That an answer for you?” Gladio asked as he pulled away. Prompto nodded, a warm flush spreading across his cheeks, and Gladio chuckled and kissed him again.


	4. Remedy for Cold Toes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send 💟 for a delicate kiss.

* * *

  _prompto/ignis_

* * *

 

It’s almost dawn when Ignis and Prompto fall into bed.

The sounds of chocobos calling out the sun’s inevitable rise meet Prompto’s ears as he burrowed himself under the stiff covers. Despite the chocobos, Wiz’s rest stop wasn’t his favorite to bunker down in. If they went to bed early enough, it was fine, but Prompto had no idea when or even if he’d manage to fall asleep with the birds tittering just outside his window, and the scratchy duvet wasn’t helping.

But Wiz always let them stay for free after they completed a hunt for him, long enough to repair their clothes and take warm showers and get a good night’s rest, so Prompto couldn’t complain.

Ignis’ arm was wrapped around his waist within seconds, and he pulled Prompto close and grumbled incoherently when the blond squirmed underneath him. They were both exhausted, but Ignis was  _cold_  and Prompto was desperately trying to warm up after their tussle with the Ice Bombs.

“Stop moving,” Ignis finally said, voice thick with sleep. His head popped up from where he’d previously buried it into the pillow, and he offered Prompto a half-hearted glare.

“You’re cold,” Prompto whined.

“So let me warm up,” Ignis responded, pulling Prompto further into his chest. The blond gasped when ice cold fingers dipped under his shirt to press flush against his skin and he glared when Ignis actually laughed.

“You’re like a freaking popsicle!” Prompto cried as he tried futilely to wiggle away, unable to help the giggle that spilled from his lips when Ignis wrapped his long fingers around the blond and pulled him close, straddling his thighs to get the proper angle to tickle the smaller man.

Prompto fought to push him off, feeling his shirt riding up as Ignis continued attacking him. His lethargy made him slow, and when he realized his torso was on display he wrapped clumsy fingers around the hem of his shirt to pull it back down.

Ignis wrapped his fingers around Prompto’s wrist as soon as he noticed the movement, and the blond blushed and whined even as Ignis dipped down and brushed his lips over the jagged stretch marks on the smaller‘s hips. He pressed gentle kisses along every single mark on Prompto’s abdomen, leaving the blond flushed bright red when he raised himself back up and their eyes met.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ignis said, and his voice was so earnest that Prompto couldn’t bring himself to disagree. The taller man leaned forward and brushed their noses together, their foreheads pressing together as they turned to lay on their sides once more.

Their noses brushed over each other again as Ignis pulled away to press a soft kiss against Prompto’s lips, a soft and pleasant hum in the back of his throat as he lavished Prompto’s lips and cheeks with the same amount of kisses he’d given the blond’s stomach. Prompto’s hand furled in his lover’s shirt and his eyes closed on the giddy feeling the other man’s attention was giving him, a soft sigh leaving his throat as Ignis pressed their lips together once more in a languid kiss that left Prompto feeling warm all over.

“This is not an excuse to put your cold toes on my legs!” Prompto gasped when he felt the other man’s feet brush against his.


	5. All We Need's An Excuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send 💑 for a first kiss.

* * *

  _prompto/ignis_

* * *

 

“Thank you for agreeing to tutor me.”

Prompto set his bag down on the kitchen table and loosened his tie as he watched Ignis flit around the kitchen to prepare dinner. Ignis glanced at him briefly, a small smile on his lips as Prompto sat and started pulling his books out.

“It’s not a problem,” Ignis said not unkindly. He walked over and flicked through Prompto’s things. “Allow me a minute to begin dinner, and then we’ll figure out where to start?”

Prompto nodded quickly, unabashedly staring as Ignis moved about the kitchen at a slower pace. He lifted his eyebrows when Ignis threw several kinds of vegetables in a blender, and Ignis caught sight of his expression and chuckled.

“If I don’t hide them in his food, the Prince will never eat them.” Prompto laughed at that, letting his gaze wander over Ignis’ shoulders, down his back… he realized where his eyes were heading and blushed, looking back up to Ignis’ face. The other man glanced at him briefly. “So, what are you struggling in?”

“Oh,” Prompto said dumbly. “Um. Maths. And, uh, history.” He nodded and looked down at his things.

Ignis threw the last of his ingredients into a pot to simmer and stepped over to look at Prompto’s math book. He was leaning over the back of Prompto’s chair, too close but not close enough, and Prompto realized he was staring at Ignis’ clavicle when the pendant dangling in front of his face moved and suddenly he was staring into green eyes.

“Are you alright?” Prompto blushed at the concern in the older man’s voice.

“Uh, yeah. Just, um, thinking about Maths.” He looked down at his notebook.

“Alright,” Ignis said, sounding unconvinced. He sat next to the blond and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil, scribbling out an equation. “This was in Noct’s homework last week. Try to solve this for me. If you can’t, that’s alright. Just do what you can.” He handed the supplies to Prompto and the blond fumbled with and nearly lost the pencil, gripping it tight when he finally got a hold of it.

He stared at the paper for what felt like ages, hyperaware of the man sitting next to him. Deciding it was better not to think about it, he put his brain into auto-pilot and found himself daydreaming about Ignis’ shoulders again, the way his shirts always fit him perfectly, what it might look like to take them off…

“Have you finished?” Prompto startled out of his daydream to find that Ignis was standing over his shoulder once more, and he took the paper to inspect Prompto’s work as he sat next to the blond. After a few seconds, he put the paper down on the table and leveled Prompto with a knowing look. The blond flushed bright red as Ignis said, “Prompto, Noctis is in a higher Maths level than you.”

“I know,” he mumbled, unable to keep looking at Ignis’ judging stare.

“You finished that equation perfectly,” Ignis continued. Prompto cleared his throat. “What’s this about?”

“Ah, so I don’t need help with Maths,” he said with a weak chuckle. “I really do need help with History though.”

Ignis sighed quietly. “When you asked me to tutor you, I must confess I had a selfish reason for saying yes.”

“Oh?” Prompto asked, his curiosity dragging his gaze back to the other man’s face. Ignis nodded, their gaze meeting once more.

“If you were to fall behind, your interactions with Noctis would be limited further. You are one of his only friends.”

“Oh,” Prompto said, unable to keep his disappointment out of his voice.

Ignis kept talking, though. “And if your interactions with Noctis become infrequent, then I would experience the pleasure of your company even less than I get to do now.”

Prompto felt the heat rising back up to his cheeks as the meaning of what Ignis was implying dawned on him. Ignis was watching him with a careful expression, and before Prompto could let his anxiety get the best of him he leaned forward, conscious of the way Ignis moved forward to meet him.

Their lips met in a tentative kiss; hesitant at first, but Prompto quickly took charge. Ignis’ willingness to meet him halfway emboldened the blond, and when the other man’s tongue flicked against his lip Prompto was quick to meet him with a rush of energy, practically vibrating in his seat. Ignis’ hand came to rest on his neck, gentle but insistent as he guided the younger into a more comfortable position, teeth clacking as they struggled to work out a rhythm.

Prompto was breathless when they pulled apart, seconds before Noctis opened the door to the apartment and stormed in, Gladio trailing behind him. Ignis wiped his lips and smiled a secretive smile and was up and out of his space before the Prince had even entered the kitchen, and he flopped down in Ignis’ abandoned seat and groaned at the sight of homework.

“Prompto, I’m throwing your homework out the window.”

“Yeet?”


	6. Based on Actual Gameplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send 💞 for a awkward kiss.
> 
> Send 💓 for a heated kiss.

* * *

  _prompto/noctis_

* * *

 

Prompto isn’t built to take a lot of hits.

It’s a flaw in his design, really, but he’s squishy. He’s fast, but not tough, like Gladio, or well-balanced, like Ignis. Consider it his fatal flaw — speedy and terribly prone to damage.

So when he and Noctis got separated from Gladio and Ignis during a fight with a swarm of incredibly annoying MT units  _with daggers_ , he knows it’s only a matter of time before that annoying, agonizing rush of a Phoenix Down crashes over his systems and Noctis pulls him from the grips of death once again. It wasn’t like he could just let the Chosen King die for him, no, Prompto swore to protect Noct at the cost of his life.

Which, Prompto learned, he would pay often.

The battle was agonizingly slow. It started as a hunt in the middle of Leide, close to the jagged outcrops near Longwythe Peak. Some grandhorns were making things difficult for the hunters in the area, so the four of them were asked to take care of them and the enraged dualhorns following them around.

It was fine, really, annoying but fine, until the Magitek troopers started landing one after the other non-stop as the sun started to set, driving Ignis and Gladio further away even as the last grandhorn and two of the dualhorns rampaged indiscriminately between them. Prompto couldn’t even see them anymore when a fucking  _Iron Giant_  popped up, bringing with him several Thunder Bombs.

And then the fucking  _assassin MTs_.

Noctis warped over the head of one of the MTs and brought it crashing to the ground with a clang of metal that screeched in Prompto’s ears. He whooped in relief — only fifteen more enemies to go! — when a Thunder Bomb crackled next to him suddenly and imploded.

He felt himself go flying, ringing in his right ear and Noctis’ muffled cry the only thing he could hear as he hit the dusty ground and slid several feet. He wasn’t dead, not yet, but he could hear the stamping of several MTs heading his way.

A push in the Armiger summoned a potion straight into his fingers and he called a thank you to his best friend, chugging it as he struggled into a standing position. The effects were immediate even as he felt the liquid sliding slowly down his throat, and he cartwheeled away and let loose his entire chamber into the MT unit closest to him, sighing in relief when it collapsed to the floor and dissolved in purple smoke and electricity.

_Note to self: watch out for Thunder Bombs._

He dropped his revolvers back into the Armiger and summoned the Auto Crossbow in one fluid sweep, using its intense spray to keep the MTs at a distance and to keep their attention as Noctis warped from unit to unit, never sticking around long enough to give their daggers a target. Ignis and Gladio were focused on the Iron Giant which, thankfully, was focused on the grandhorn that was attacking its iron kneecaps.

Every so often a Thunder Bomb would wander close to Prompto, and he’d summon one of Noct’s blades to hand just long enough to smack it in the direction of an MT unit and hope for the best, his ears still ringing.

Ignis and Gladio were still polishing off the Iron Giant when Prompto smacked the last Thunder Bomb into the last MT unit. It exploded as it connected and Noctis pushed Prompto out of the way of the blast, warping at the last second to avoid the fallout as well. The blond fell back into the dirt, chest heaving, arm bleeding, hair matted with dust and grime, and laughed, trying to suck in a breath and failing.

“Fuck, Prompto, are you okay?” Noctis asked, pulling him to his feet. He searched Prompto over from head to toe and, when he found that nothing was physically wrong with the blond, he wrapped his arms around Prompto’s shoulders and pulled him into a smoldering kiss that caused the laughter to die in his throat.

Noct’s lips were dry and cracked from breathing through his mouth and the dry Leide heat, but the ferocity with which he kissed Prompto made it easy to forget that fact. Unsure what to do with his hands, the blond settled them on the other man’s hips, gripping a little bit tighter than he needed to at the sudden realization that he was alive, they had made it through the fight, and Prompto didn’t even need to use a Phoenix Down.

A throat clearing in the background was what reminded Prompto that yes, they were alive, but time hadn’t stopped. He pulled away at the same time Noctis did, face flushing cherry red, and he refused to look up at any of his friends to see the expressions of confusion, or disgust, or smug understanding they probably sported.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Noctis said sheepishly.

Prompto laughed weakly. “Uh, yeah. Me too.” He cleared his throat. “I’m glad that you’re okay too, I mean.”


	7. Gladio/Noctis

* * *

 

_gladio/noctis_

* * *

It was no surprise at all that Noct was a brat when he wanted to be.

Oh sure, the Royal Pain could be good when he wanted to, but at the end of the week when he’s been in meeting after meeting and all he wanted to do was sleep?

The prince would do just about anything to get out of school or work.

He’d started out feigning sleep in the hopes that whoever was sent to pick him up would give up and leave him alone. It was hilariously poorly thought out, because Gladio had found him several times in the middle of a boss fight during a video game, or eating a snack at his kitchen table (the real kicker for that one was when he started crunching the chip still in his mouth, as if Gladio was  _deaf_ ).

When he finally learned pretending to sleep would only get him hoisted over the man’s shoulder in a fireman’s grip, he resorted to being difficult to find. He’d warp from one room to another, or jump over his balcony only to warp to someone else’s in an attempt to flee. He’d tucker himself out eventually, though, and Gladio had always been built to last. Eventually they’d leave the same way they always did, with Noctis thrown over his shoulder bitching about how much he hated meetings.

Gladio didn’t know what surprise was waiting for him today, but he knew from the way Prompto rolled his eyes that it was going to go today the same way it almost always did, with the prince complaining into the skin of his shoulder that he didn’t ask for this.

“Hey princess,” he called, entering the strangely quiet apartment. “This time it’s a meeting with the King so hop to.” Silence. He squinted suspiciously and walked further into the apartment, finding nothing. He wondered as he crossed the apartment if Noct was gonna try to fight his way out. It’d be pointless, of course, but it’d be funny to see him try.

On the list of things Gladio had been expecting, Noct laying seductively on his bed with the edge of his blanket covering the Royal Jewels didn’t even come close to being on the list. A wide range of emotions crossed the Shield’s face as he opened the door and came face to face with the scene in question, and Noct smirked at him.

“What’s the matter, Gladio? Carbuncle got your tongue?”

Gladio snorted then, walking over to pull the blanket up over the Prince, who made an indignant noise. “Get dressed, you idiot. The meeting’s in ten minutes.” He turned and left the room quickly, closing the door and walking over to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. His face felt incredibly hot, and he quickly seated himself at the table as the door to Noct’s room opened and he stalked out, blanket wrapped tight around his shoulders.

“Better be clothes on under that blanket.” Noct pouted and walked over, sitting on Gladio’s lap. The bigger man almost shoved him off when the blanket fell to his waist and no, there definitely were not any clothes on under that blanket. “Dammit, Noct, my dad’s gonna ream me a new one — ”

Noct grabbed his chin and forced his face upward, pushing up on his knees to press flush against Gladio’s skin as he pressed their lips together in a firm, insistent kiss. The absolute need with which he kissed Gladio set the man’s skin on fire, and when his hands found Noct’s shoulders the smaller took both of them and pinned them up above Gladio’s head.

When Noctis pulled away to smirk at Gladio, he actually growled. “You’re still going to that meeting,” he said, “but as soon as it’s over we’re finding the nearest empty room.”

Noct shrugged, grinning devilishly. “I guess that’s okay.”


	8. A Proper Work Ethic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send 💓 for a heated kiss.

* * *

_prompto/ignis_

* * *

 

Prompto didn’t  _dislike_  training. Logically, he’d been training and working out since he was a kid, because his metabolism was slower than molasses. He’d found ways to make it fun, to enjoy the time he spent burning calories instead of doing things he’d rather do, like playing video games or working on his photography skills.

Training with Ignis, though, that was something Prompto always looked forward to.

Arguably, everything Ignis did was a turn on, but the way he became calm and calculating during a sparring match did everything for Prompto’s imagination. The bonus was watching Ignis’ fluid movements; it was like watching someone dance, and he took advantage of Prompto’s weakness toward it often.

Prompto was determined to come out on top today. He wasn’t going to let Ignis get the best of him. He’d stay in front, keep his gaze moving so he didn’t focus too much on any one piece of the other man, and he’d use his speed to his advantage. If he could get Ignis on the mat before Ignis had a chance to distract him, he was fairly confident he would have a fighting chance.

Ignis in workout clothes was as distracting as the way he moved, which is why he normally didn’t wear actual workout clothes when he trained Prompto. The blond had an overactive imagination, and there was something about the tease of Ignis’ skin that always made his mind wander when they were together. But when Prompto walked into the sparring room and saw Ignis in his sparring gear, he knew without a doubt that he was a lost cause already.

Because he couldn’t help himself, he snapped a photo of Ignis as he turned his attention to the blond, a warm smile on his face when he realized what Prompto was doing. “I hope you’re not planning on fighting with that in hand.”

“I might,” Prompto said, putting his things next to Ignis’. “Maybe the flash would give me an upper hand.”

Ignis chuckled. “I could destroy you with my eyes closed.”

“Like to see you try,” Prompto mumbled as he pulled off his shoes and walked across the mat, feeling himself sink into the thick material. It wasn’t soft by any means, and he knew he was going to be aching all over by the time he finally made it to his bed tonight.

He took up stance and watched Ignis do the same. The loose fabric of his shirt bunched up around his waist, and Prompto was so focused on the way it clung to his hips that he didn’t realize Ignis was coming for him until it was too late.

His back hit the mat and he whined. “I wasn’t ready.”

Ignis chuckled. “Should I close my eyes? Perhaps we can see if it will give you the edge you need to stay standing for more than five seconds.”

Prompto made a face and took Ignis’ hand when it was offered to him, allowing himself to be pulled back up to his feet. Workout clothes or no, Prompto was determined to knock the adviser down a peg.

He worked the tension from his neck and bounced up and down, watching Ignis stare him down with a sliver of a smile on his lips. He edged in, slow and steady, and Prompto smiled, cartwheeling out of the way when he dashed forward and twisting to aim a kick at the other man.

Ignis grabbed his ankle seconds before his foot collided with the man’s shoulder and flipped, and Prompto barely managed to get his hands under him to keep his face from colliding with the mat, pain spreading through him as all of the air in his lungs shot out from the force of his landing.

“Nice try,” Ignis said, squatting to offer Prompto his hand. “But obvious.” Prompto sucked in a breath as he let Ignis help him to his feet again. He shook out his hands and rolled his neck again as Ignis took up stance once more. Man, wouldn’t Noct’s warping powers come in handy right about now…

Prompto blinked, and tried to keep the smile off his face. He took up stance again, this time beginning to edge around Ignis, who let him. He knew that Prompto was easily distracted by the sight of the muscles in his back rippling with his movements. He kept a lazy eye on the blond as he slowly made his way around Ignis, and Prompto let himself smile for a split second before he dashed forward.

Instantly Ignis turned to meet the oncoming blow, but Prompto somersaulted under him, popping up behind the adviser only to twist around as Ignis turned to meet him. His strike missed Prompto by centimeters, and Prompto grabbed his arm and pulled with everything he had, climbing on top of the other man before he could lift himself up and out of the blond’s grip.

His chest heaved and he grinned triumphantly down at the advisor, who was staring up at him with an unreadable expression, his mouth left open in what Prompto assumed was surprise. The blond’s knees rest on either side of his hips, and Prompto only became aware of their somewhat compromising position when Ignis rest his hands on the smaller’s thighs.

“What gave you the inclination to do that?” Ignis asked him.

Prompto shrugged, suddenly self-conscious. “I thought it would be really helpful if I could warp like Noct does.” He ran a hand through his hair. “And then I thought about looking like I was in one place and being in another and — ” His explanation was cut short as Ignis reached up and pulled him into a heated kiss.

It was intense, hungry, and Prompto couldn’t help but gasp a little at the suddenness of it. Ignis was licking into his mouth in an instant, the hand on the back of Prompto’s neck holding him in place as their tongues met and molded together. The hand still on his thigh moved up to his hip and pulled him down a little further, and Prompto quickly learned just what Ignis really thought about his little idea.

“You’re amazing,” Ignis gasped into his mouth as he pulled away, only to flip them. Prompto didn’t really mind the stinging sensation he received once more as his back hit the mat again.

 


	9. Tasteful Nudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send 🍆 to send a very intentional nude

 

* * *

_prompto/ignis_

* * *

 

 They were in Lestallum with Iris, drinking away their worries when Prompto got the fantastic idea to send Ignis a nude.

He stumbled his way to the nearest bathroom and fumbled with his clothes, pulling them down just enough to frame himself against the dark fabric of his pants. The lighting was perfect, honestly, and his normally pale skin was flushed red with the alcohol and the thought of Ignis’ reaction when he saw the masterwork Prompto was preparing for him.  _Gods_ , just the thought of Ignis in that bathroom with him, his  _lips_ …

Prompto had to give himself a minute to cool off after he snapped the picture for his lover. Lestallum was full of beautiful women walking around in sports bras all day, and he wasn’t entirely keen on explaining to any of them why he was walking around at full mast. His luck, no one would believe them.

When he finally joined his friends again, Gladio was mid-story about the last time he and Noct got drunk together. He plopped into his seat and laughed at the memory, glancing at Iris to find her beet-red. He wondered vaguely if this would change her opinion of the Prince, or just increase her pining.

He glanced across the table to find Ignis watching him with an affectionate look, cheeks tinged pink. He couldn’t help his own smile in return, and he fished out his phone and sent the image to his lover while he could still blame it on the alcohol.

To his relief, only Ignis’ phone vibrated on the table. The others still hadn’t let the last nude he’d accidentally sent to the group chat go, and Gladio was impossibly loud when he was drunk.

Ignis pulled his phone toward him and Prompto watched him unlock it, practically vibrating in his skin as he stared, hoping to see how the older man reacted.

But he didn’t.

Prompto almost deflated as Ignis locked his phone and tucked it into his pocket, turning his attention to Gladio as he continued his noisy story. His heart thundered in his ears and he tried to keep the disappointment off his face as the waiter came back and asked if they’d like anything else.

“Five shots of Cockatrice, stat,” Gladio said with a grin. “Courtesy of our friends in high places.” He clapped Noctis on the back and the Prince winced.

“That will only be three,” Ignis interrupted. “I’m afraid I must retire for the evening.”

Gladio pointed between the five of them. “But then that would be four.” Ignis gave him a withering look and he nodded. “Yup, I can’t do math. Three shots it is.”

Prompto sipped at his water and watched as the waiter returned with what was asked for. Gladio bat his hand away when he reached for one and he stared, open mouthed, as Gladio, Noct and Iris took the shots without him.

“What the hell big guy?”

Gladio grinned. “You see yourself in the mirror when you went to the bathroom? If you’re as wasted as you look, you’re already gonna have a nasty hangover in the morning.” He stopped talking when Noctis slid into his lap and Iris politely excused herself from their table.

Ignis made sure their bill was paid and the four of them started back to the Leville, Noctis politely not crawling over Gladio like a monkey in front of everyone. Prompto watched them disappear into their room of the suite forlornly, making an undignified squeak of surprise when Ignis suddenly pulled him into their own room.

His legs instantly wrapped around Ignis’ waist when the other man picked him up, and their lips crashed together in a rush of heat and the taste of tequila. Prompto giggled when Ignis dropped him unceremoniously on the bed.

“Sometimes,” Ignis said as he started unrolling his sleeves, “I truly thank the Astrals for your interest in photography.”


	10. Calculated For the Most Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send 🍆 to send a very intentional nude

* * *

  _cor/nyx_

* * *

 

Nyx was in the middle of training a batch of new Glaive recruits when it happened.

He’d forgotten to turn his phone on silent, naturally, so he lectured them on the importance of silencing one’s electronics during a stealth mission when he chanced a glance at his screen and fell silent, his face turning bright red because Cor, almighty Cor the Immortal, absolute bane of his existence, sent him a nude.

There was no way it was an accident, not in any level of the Infernian’s eternal hell, because Cor the Immortal, Marshal of the Crownsguard, sworn protector of the King of Lucis did not take pictures, let alone selfies, let alone  _nudes_.

The idea was further cemented into his head when his phone pinged and another picture came through and gods, Nyx could really just drool over those rock hard abs and that perfectly sculpted c…

He warped as soon as he felt the rookies try to edge inward and peek at his screen, ordering them to do twelve laps around the grounds for invading his privacy. He was a captain and should be treated as such, he argued to himself, despite knowing that he and his fellow captains would absolutely do the same thing to Titus. They’d even make a game of who could grab hold of the phone first, and Nyx would inevitably win when Luche got his grubby hands on it without holding tight enough for Nyx to grab it during a passing warp. Every time.

Nyx sat at the lip of the training grounds and pulled his phone out, staring at his screen with something like awe. Cor always came through with the surprises, and it was fun, but what a dirty way to play. Nyx would have to get him back good for this one.

Later, though, because right now all Nyx could think about was the way those abs felt under his fingers when he was going down on Cor, hand splayed across his abdomen to feel every rise and fall of his stomach as he gasped and groaned with pleasure.

“If I liked dick, that would be an impressive picture.” He startled and locked his phone and Crowe laughed as she plopped down next to him. “Looks like someone’s a little eager for you to go home.”

“Say it a little louder,” Nyx said, ignoring the blush on his own face as he peered down at his trainees. “I don’t think Regis heard you.”

Crowe laughed again. “Listen, you’re supposed to hit up the mess hall after this round of training.” She nudged him and wiggled an eyebrow when he looked up at her. “I guess I could babysit if you asked nicely enough.”

Nyx couldn’t help the way he perked at that, and she grinned, ruffling his hair with a lazy hand movement. “I owe you one,” he said, warping away.

“It’s a lot more than one by now, hero,” she called after him. He grinned and hurried out to his bike, deciding to forego getting changed in favor of making the trip to his apartment as short as possible.

Cor was lazily flicking through the channels on his television when Nyx burst into his apartment, unsurprised but a little frustrated at the unimpressed look Cor gave him. “What took you so long?”

Nyx took in his jeans hanging low on his hips, his bare chest, and he knew the pictures were new. Cor was expecting him to act exactly as he did, and now Cor had the satisfaction of knowing he could get exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

“Bed.  _Now_.” Cor was already standing before Nyx could fully get the words out. “You’re gonna wanna call Monica. No way you’re gonna be able to walk by the time your shift is supposed to start.”

Cor walked closer, pulling Nyx against him by his hips, and  _smirked_ , eyes half-lidded. “Is that a threat, or a promise?”


	11. Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send ❣️ for a kiss to a specific spot.

* * *

_prompto/gladio_

* * *

If there was anything that rang true about Prompto Argentum, it was that he was a giant bundle of nerves waiting to explode.

This effect was doubled when Gladio asked him to come meet his parents. 

They’d only been kind of seeing each other, a little bit, and Prompto didn’t really think about it until the night before when he realized “come eat dinner at my house” really meant “come meet my family” and he’d ended up awake all night worrying his hair and trying to figure out at what point their relationship came to this.

He’d already met Iris, of course, because she liked Noct and where Noct went she invariably showed up. Iris was nice, and although she never said outright that she knew that Prompto and Gladio were kind of a little bit seeing each other, she certainly hinted like she did. She waited patiently for Prompto or Gladio to say something, but they were only kind of a little bit dating, and Prompto was a giant bundle of nerves waiting to explode.

He took care to get cleaned up, because he wanted to look his best when he met Gladio’s parents. He’d seen Clarus at the Citadel before, and although they’d never directly interacted Clarus Amicitia was as intimidating as they come. He’d never said anything about Prompto’s relationship with the Prince, and for that Prompto was grateful, because he was a nobody and the Prince was the Prince. But that didn’t mean Clarus didn’t have his own opinions about the blond, or about the fact that Gladio was kind of a little bit dating him. Did Clarus even know at all?

Anemone was… an enigma. Gladio and Iris usually talked about their mother with reverence Prompto didn’t even hear when they talked about the Royal Family. They made her sound like their own personal connection between them and the gods, and Prompto sometimes believed it.

Prompto walked up to the Amicitia residence with something churning in his gut, and he almost felt relief when he rang the doorbell and Iris threw the door open, a wide smile on her face.

“It’s so great to see you again!” He offered her a weak smile. “Oh, don’t be nervous. They already know Gladdy’s brought home his boyfriend.”

“Iris,” he heard Gladio say. He was relieved then, when Gladio appeared in the doorway and smiled down at him. “Hey, cupcake. Come in.”

He followed Gladio inside and didn’t say anything when Gladio’s hand found his, because Gladio knew how much Prompto liked holding hands and found ways to indulge him constantly. He led them through the house, Iris bouncing along beside them, and right up to wide oak doors, where they paused.

“You look great,” Gladio said, in an earnest voice that had the blond looking up at him. He offered a gentle smile and pulled Prompto’s hand up to his face, pressing a gentle kiss against the back of his palm. “You’re gonna be great.” The openly adoring look Gladio gave him then had his head swimming, and he didn’t realize Iris was opening the doors until it was too late, and there were Clarus and who Prompto could only assume was Anemone, standing by the table and talking quietly.

They looked up as the doors opened, and Prompto blushed and tried to pull his hand away, only for Gladio to hold it tighter and pull him into the room. “Mom,” Gladio said, pecking her on the cheek. “Dad.” His voice was soft when he greeted his mother, and a little harsher when he nodded in the direction of Clarus, who nodded back. “This is Prompto.”

“Oh, he really is as cute as you said,” Anemone gushed, smiling warmly at Prompto, who could feel the heat flushing his neck. “Welcome to our home, Prompto.”

“Thank you for having me,” Prompto was quick to say. “You have a beautiful home.” 

“When you said it was someone I knew,” Clarus said, “this isn’t quite what I was expecting.” Gladio raised an eyebrow at his father and Clarus shrugged. “Although I suppose Ignis is far too smart to be entangled with the likes of you.”

Gladio laughed at that and pulled Prompto into his side. “Why would I go for Ignis when I’ve got the full package right here?”

“Gladio,” Prompto mumbled, face hidden in his kind of only a little bit lover’s shirt. He listened to Gladio’s rumbling laughter and couldn’t help his smile, and then Gladio pulled away and pressed a kiss to his cheek, lips lingering like they always did.

“‘Sides,” Gladio said, smiling down at Prompto. “I’m a sucker for freckles.”


	12. Bluebells in Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send “🌺” to put a flower in kid!Prompto's hair!

Prompto’s favorite thing about spring was the flowers.

White ones, yellow ones, wild ones, tall ones. Anytime Ignis and Gladio brought the Prince to the park and let Prompto tag along, he immediately went for the flowers. He adored the bees buzzing from bud to bud, the hummingbirds flitting between each bright spot of color to taste the nectar. There was something about springtime that brought out the joy in his small body.

Ignis and Gladio brought them to a new park today, and Prompto was quick to find the prettiest flowers. Ignis trailed along behind him at a slower pace, a fond smile gracing his lips as he watched Prompto flit from flower to flower, Gladio off watching the Prince as he watched fish swimming in the pond.

“What do you think the best color is, Iggy?” Prompto asked, looking up at the Prince’s retainer. 

Ignis hummed thoughtfully. “I’m rather fond of purple,” he said, investigating a strand of lavender. Prompto eyed it and shook his head, turning to the wide array of flowers.

Noctis and Gladio eventually wandered over from the pond, and Prompto immediately turned to Gladio, asking him the same question he had asked Ignis.

“I think red is probably the best color,” Gladio said with a nod. “The deep, dark red, ya know?”

Prompto glanced at the red petunias and shook his head, humming to himself as he walked further among the fields of flowers. “Noct? What about you?”

“Blue,” Noctis said without hesitation. “But we don’t have any sylleblossoms.”

 _No_ , Prompto thought to himself as his eyes zeroed in on the blue flower they did have and his face lit up. He walked over and picked several strands of bluebells, tiny fingers working them into a crown. Ignis watched him with fascination, advising him where to knot and helping him perfect it.

“Who’s that for?” Noct asked him when he finished, gently fingering one of the flower buds. Prompto pulled it away from his curious touch, looking up when he heard a familiar voice call out to them. 

He grinned and sprinted forward, watching Cor approach them, a small smile on his lips as he watched the blond strap toward him. He picked him up in an easy hug, listening to Prompto giggle as he was suddenly three feet higher.

“I made you something,” Prompto said shyly, offering the crown of flowers toward Cor tentatively. Cor took the item between his fingers gently, and then plopped it atop the soft blond fluff on Prompto’s head.

“I couldn’t think of a better place for something so precious,” Cor said, voice soft despite the gruff callousness Prompto was so used to. The responding smile on Prompto’s face was as bright and golden as the setting sun and the way it reflected off the boy’s bright blond locks. “Let’s go home, I got your favorite.”

“Bean soup!” Prompto cried. Cor chuckled at the disgusted expression the Prince made in response.


End file.
